


Breathless

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Every now and then, Lyner wondered if he just wasn't as good at breathing as he'd thought or if Ayatane was just really good at taking his breath away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dog_daies, August 6th, 2010, 'breathless'
> 
> Originally posted 9-1-2014.

Every now and then, Lyner wondered if he just wasn't as good at breathing as he'd thought or if Ayatane was just really good at taking his breath away.

His thoughts were scattered at the moment, lost to the edges of the Tower as Ayatane licked lower down his stomach before making the simple jump to sucking on the head of his erection. Lyner couldn't keep in a soft gasp and when he glanced down, Ayatane was peering up at him with those wicked crimson eyes.

"Ayatane--" He couldn't even keep his voice together as Ayatane started sucking on him, taking in more and more of his erection until he tried to suck in his breath and almost failed. Ayatane's tongue was doing things - things he could only hope he could do for Ayatane later if their roles ended up reversed - that made it hard to think and breathe and not just descend into the promise of release.

Lyner could never watch Ayatane for long, instead opting to only feel as Ayatane's tongue traced along him and as Ayatane dipped low to take him in fully. He was good; he didn't buck up despite wanting to. He'd have to ask about that, though, to be allowed a bit of movement, helping his erection slide between Ayatane's lips. It was a little hard to stay still, even with one of Ayatane's pale hands clamped on his thigh.

"Nn-Ayatane!" Whatever Ayatane was doing with his tongue was incredible and Ayatane had his free hand touching everything lower and Lyner hoped he was giving Ayatane enough warning...

He could only thing of his orgasm as every Song sung at once. White and stars and every coiled spring in his body releasing--

Lyner gasped for breath, mumbling Ayatane's name and wondering if he was supposed to feel this boneless. He could hear Ayatane grabbing a quick drink to rinse out his mouth before kissing him.

Was that supposed to give him his breath back? Lyner didn't entirely care. But he was going to do his best to return the favor.


End file.
